Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh season. Plot A new engine named Emily has to take some coaches and Annie and Clarabel are the only ones around. Later, Emily is shunting Annie and Clarabel when Oliver tells her they are Thomas' coaches. Emily tries to find Thomas, who in the meantime was sent to collect some new coaches. Emily is still looking for Thomas when she is told that Oliver has not cleared the crossing, so she goes to investigate. Oliver has broken down and Thomas is heading towards him and can't stop. Emily pushes Oliver out of the way just in time and in gratitude, the Fat Controller presents her with the new coaches. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Trivia * A deleted scene from Thomas and Stepney is used. * In a rare picture, Oliver and Emily have switched sides. * In the US narration, the lines "Thanks!" and "I did it." are added. * In Michael Angelis' narrations, just before Thomas reaches Oliver, Oliver says "Oh!" But in Michael Brandon's version, he says "Help!" * According to a recent SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Oliver's role in this episode was originally meant for Toby. Goofs * Thomas was said to be taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yard, but he was pulling red coaches. * Emily's safety valve is referred to as a dome. * After Emily drops Annie and Clarabel off at the yard, her siderods suddenly change position as she leaves to find Thomas. * Thomas had plenty of time to stop for Oliver. * When the narrator says, "Later, the Fat Controller praised Emily", Oliver looks cross. * The very first scene of the episode is mirrored. * Percy has James' whistle sound at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the right of the screen when Thomas says "Give them back!" Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard2.png|Alternate US title card Image:Emily.png File:ThomasandStepney2.jpg|Stock footage Image:Emily'sNewCoaches.PNG|Deleted scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg|Deleted scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg Image:Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg|Deleted scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches5.PNG Image:Emily'sNewCoaches6.PNG Image:Emily'sNewCoaches7.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches8.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches9.PNG Image:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Alternate scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches11.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches13.PNG|Deleted scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches15.jpg|Deleted scene Image:Emily'sNewCoaches16.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches18.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches19.jpg Image:Emily'sNewCoaches20.png|Thomas and Emily Image:Emily'sNewCoaches21.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png|Emily, the Fat Controller, and Bridget Hatt Image:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches24.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches25.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie and Clarabel Image:Emily'sNewCoaches28.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches29.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches30.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches31.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches32.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches33.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches34.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png|Edward Image:Emily'sNewCoaches35.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches37.png|Percy and Emily Image:Emily'sNewCoaches38.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches39.png|Thomas at Maithwaite Image:Emily'sNewCoaches40.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches41.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches42.png|Oliver Image:Emily'sNewCoaches43.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches44.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches45.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches47.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches48.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches49.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches50.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches51.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches52.png|Stock footage Image:Emily'sNewCoaches53.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches54.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches56.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches58.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches59.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches60.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches61.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches62.png|Thomas and James File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.jpg Image:Emily'sNewCoaches64.png|Emily, Harold, and Percy File:Emily'sNewCoaches65.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.jpg|Deleted scene Episode 450px|left Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes